Fix a Heart
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: After a disastrous date, Rachel finds herself at the doorsteps of a friend. Could he become much more? Puckleberry. Light smut. Dedicated to Lewis, for being the awesome, supportive, best friend he is. One Shot!


**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puckleberry

**Rating: **M

**Words:** 2,389

**Summary:** After a disastrous date, Rachel finds herself at the doorsteps of a friend. Could he become much more? Puckleberry. Light smut. Dedicated to Lewis, for being the awesome, supportive, best friend.

**First try at a Glee fanfic. A friend of mine (my best friend) requested me this one shot and I did it with pleasure. I hope you guys like it. No flames, please...**

* * *

><p>Rachel was so lost that she didn't know where her feet were taking her. It was pouring rain and she was simply wearing a blue silk dress and high heels, her hair sticking to her face. No one would notice her tears in the middle of all those rain drops. How could he? How could Finn cheat on her with Quinn? She sobbed and hugged herself. She had been a stupid, naïve girl, thinking that Finn could ever give her true love. As the pictures of Finn having sex with Quinn in his room clouded her mind again, Rachel growled and started to run (never mind the heels!). They were supposed to be on a date together, but when he didn't show up she got worried and went to his place. The door wasn't locked so she easily walked him. The house was empty and she could her noises, moans and bed squeaking. She climbed the stair, trembling and what she saw broke her heart. Rachel turned away and never looked back.<p>

Now here she was, running aimlessly through the streets!

Her feet got tired and she stopped looking around the familiar neighborhood. She knew it well. Puck lived here. Swallowing the lump on her throat she walked to the building where he lived and climbed the stairs until she was face to face with the door to the apartment. Hesitating, Rachel raised her fist and bit her lower lip. Sighing, she knocked on the door three strong times. Almost immediately she regretted it. What the hell was she doing here?

The door flew open and a shirtless Puck, wearing only his boxers (tight, she noticed!), stared at her like she had two heads.

"What are you doing at my door at midnight, Berry?" he asked yawning. "Took a walk in the rain? Trying to damage your pretty voice?"

"Finn cheated on me," she blurted out, shivering.

"What?" Puck asked, eyes wide as sausages.

"Sorry, this was a mistake, I should go," she rambled turning around.

Puck reached out and gently grabbed her elbow. "No, Berry, come on in before you die of hypothermia," he rolled his eyes pulling her slightly.

Rachel nodded and walked in the apartment. "Your Mom home?"

"Nah, she's doing the night shift today and my baby sis is out in a sleep over, so were good to talk," he said. "You're freezing, wait here!"

Puck left her in the living room and going into his room he retrieved a blanket and a few of his clothes that would do for now, for Rachel. He returned and wrapped the blanket over her, set the clothes aside and reached to turn on the heat. "Now, explain to me why are you out in the middle of the night, wearing your pretty clothes and looking heartbroken!"

Rachel cuddled into the blanket before answering. "I had a date set with Finn. He was supposed to pick me up at eight but he didn't show up. When he didn't pick up his cell or house phone an hour later, I got worried, so I called a cab and went to his house. The door wasn't locked, so I walked in," she started. "The house was empty and quiet, except noises coming from the first floor…I walked in…" her bottom lip trembled and fresh tears poured from her eyes.

"You caught Finn cheating on you," Puck deduced and sat next to Rachel. "I'm sorry Rach," he whispered.

"He was having sex with Quinn," she cried.

"Quinn?" Puck muttered and Rachel nodded. "Figures! Those two are good for each other," he gritted his teeth and hugged Rachel to his side. "What did you do after that?"

"I ran. I didn't even said anything. I just turned around and walked away. By then it was raining already," she shrugged. "Then I started running. Now, I'm here. Don't ask me how," she let out a bitter laugh. "My feet got me here!"

"Probably because they knew you needed a friend and who better to heal your broken heart then me?" Puck joked.

"I feel so stupid, Noah," she confessed. "I thought Finn would never do that to me!"

"He's a jerk," Puck replied in a beat. "He surely doesn't know what he has…had. You're breaking up with him, right?"

"What do you think?" Rachel sent a glare in his direction.

"Sorry. As I was saying, he doesn't know what he lost. You're so special, Rachel, it's a shame no one realizes that behind all that talent there's this girl who has a huge heart and only wants to be loved," Puck said.

"Noah…" she whispered. "That has to be the sweetest thing you said to anyone!"

"It is, so feel flattered!"

Rachel laughed weakly and nodded. "But…you realize all of that?"

"I do," he nodded. "You're something else, Berry, and not only because you're the only decent Jewish girl I know!" he sighed. "Anyway, you have some clothes here, you can-"

She was suddenly shutting him up with a kiss. Caught by surprise, Puck didn't waste any time in hugging her and kissing her back. "Rachel, you're hurt, you shouldn't do this," he whispered, as air became an issue and they had to break the kiss.

"Screw Finn! I don't care anymore. He never did! But you Noah, you always did and I want you so badly right now…are you going to turn me down?"

Puck's eyes darkened with desire as he took her face and her body. Rachel let go of the blanket and reached for him again, this time, Puck took the hint and kissed her hard. A kiss filled with passion that initiates the flame of desire inside of her. She moaned into his mouth and he took advantage to deepen the kiss, stroking her tongue with his. His hands were on her thighs, caressing her smooth skin with his fingertips. When oxygen became an issue, they broke the kiss but Puck's lips never left her skin as he showered her neck with hot wet kisses. His hand travelled to under the skirt of her dress and Rachel gasped when she felt his hand on her ass. "Noah…" she moaned closing her eyes and dropping her head back, giving him more access.

"My room?" he whispered.

"Yeah…the couch wouldn't be comfortable," she replied, cheeks flushed and brown eyes almost black with desire.

Puck nodded and in a second he had Rachel in his arms.

"Noah!" she gasped then giggled. "Lead the way," she whispered, attacking his neck with little kisses while he walked to his room.

He dropped her on the bed and she laughed. Rachel got on her knees and bit her lower lip while Puck unzipped the dress. Rachel shrugged the wet material off, standing in front of him in a blue bra and white cotton panties. As he gazed at her, she felt self-conscious and tried to cover herself with her arms. "I'm not…"

"Rachel, don't cover yourself, please," Puck said softly, grabbing her arms. "You're beautiful!"

"I bet you saw girls with a better body than mine," she sighed, eyes dropping to the mattress.

"Rachel, look at me," he pleaded.

Shyly Rachel looked up to Puck. He smiled and kissed her softly. "The girls that I've been with, have nothing on you," he whispered, kissing her again.

"Quinn…."

"Quinn is a slut," he spat. "I loved her once and tried to do the right thing but she just stepped on my heart. You're better than her. Way better. In every aspect. Now shut up and let me have my way with you," he nearly growled, attacking her lips making them both fall on the mattress.

Puck unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor. Kissing his way down her body, he took his time, savoring every inch of her skin. Rachel forgot that just five minutes ago, she was freezing in his couch, now, her body was on fire. Puck's touch would start a fire inside of her that she didn't know how to calm herself down. His lips returned to hers. "Rachel, this will be the last time I'll ask. Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded cupping his cheek with one hand. "Believe me, Noah, I've never been so sure!"

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with a start, realizing she wasn't in her bed, or in her room, or nowhere near her house. She swallowed and tried to move, when she realized an heavy arm was wrapped around her waist a she could feel someone breathing on her neck. Last night came back, hitting her like a ton of bricks. Finn cheating on her and the amazing love making she and Noah shared. Rachel looked at the bedside clock. It was five am. She needed to get out of there. She didn't want to be found on his bed by his Mom or sister, it would be so embarrassing. Silently, she slid off the bed, cringing when he moved. Praying that he didn't woke up she turned around and noticed that he only snuggled further into the pillow. Sighing, she picked up her discarded clothes and walked to the living room where the clothes Noah had brought her were still on the couch. It was a pair of his sweatpants and a grey hoodie.<p>

She got dressed, and put her heels on. She looked stupid and felt stupid…oh well. Picking her dress, she left Noah's house feeling like a coward.

She needed to see the only person who was bitchy enough to tell her the truth. Santana.

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your fucking mind, Berry? It's nearly six am. There's school tomorrow," Santana growled, standing in the foyer of her house looking at a disheveled Rachel.<p>

"I know, I'm sorry but I needed to talk to someone," Rachel sighed, looking extremely tired.

Santana rubbed a hand through her face. It was too early to punch someone. "Come on, you crazy head, my bedroom is upstairs," she huffed turning around.

Rachel, happy that she didn't get punched or thrown out, followed Santana into her room.

"Ok, spill, why are you in Puck's sweats?" Santana asked sitting on the bed.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "W…what?"

Santana just raised one dark eyebrow. "Do you think I'm stupid or that I haven't been in Puck's sweats before?"

"Right," Rachel muttered looking down.

"But…that's his favorite hoodie," Santana rolled her eyes. "Want to tell me what happen?"

Nodding, Rachel sat on the bed next to Santana. Taking a deep breath, Rachel told the most unfriendly person everything, somehow she knew Santana would come up and say the truth and not sugar coat it like others.

"You fucked Puck and then you left?"

"Seriously from all of what I told you that's what you decide to ask first?" Rachel sighed. "And it wasn't…fucking…we made love!"

"That's lovely and all, Berry, but you were a damn coward, you know that?"

The brunette only nodded.

"Do you regret sleeping with Puck?" the Latina asked.

"No, of course not, it was the most special moment ever," Rachel said. "I just didn't want his Mother to arrive and find us together like that. What would she think of me?"

"So, you like Puck?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "Probably…yeah…he was always, almost always, so nice to me. This night, he showed me how much he cared about my feelings and made me feel like I'm the only girl in the world," Rachel confessed.

"Turning this into a Rihanna song?" Santana smirked. "It would be a nice opening tomorrow at glee club," she shook her head.

"Santana, you gotta help me," Rachel pleaded. "I need to figure out what to do. And you, you are the one that has balls to tell me the truth!"

"That I have," she said smugly. "First, get your feelings straight. I think you and Puck have a shoot, so go for it. Finn and Quinn…if I were you, I would slushie them in the middle of the hall but since you're the Miss Nice Girl, just stick to publicly humiliate them," Santana said. "Or…let me and Puck do it…"

Rachel dodged Finn and Puck all day. The first one because she couldn't stand looking at his face, the second one because she didn't know what to say. But, by the time glee club came together in the choir room, all hell broke loose.

"You stupid whore. Es una puta," Santana yelled directly to Quinn while Sam held her back.

"Santana, what the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn screeched.

Puck entered the room and before Rachel could stand up and stop him, his fist collided with Finn's jaw. Mr. Schue eyes went wide with the mess he found.

"This was for cheating on Rachel," Puck growled while Rachel pulled his arm to stop him to hurt her ex-boyfriend again.

"With Quinn," Santana yelled pointing at the former Cheerio.

It was chaos, everyone yelling, until Mr. Schue whistled and everyone turned quiet. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I caught Finn and Quinn having sex in his bedroom yesterday," Rachel said with a brilliant poker face. "By the way we're over," she said, giving a disgusted look at Finn. "I hope you enjoy each other company," she turned to Quinn. "You guys deserve each other. Liars, cheaters and the mightiest losers of the whole school. You," she pointed at Finn. "Because you lost me. And you," she pointed and Quinn. "Because you are the most fake person I ever met."

"You tell them, gurl," Mercedes cheered.

"I'm out of here," Quinn yelled, embarrassment coloring her features, as she hurried out of the room.

With a murderous look to Rachel and Puck, Finn followed suit.

"Noah," she touched his arm, sending him a sweet look. "Thanks for defending my honor," she kissed his cheek. "I loved last night, sorry I took off, but I needed to change before school," Rachel whispered in his ear.

"Jeez, teenagers," Mr. Schue grumbled rubbing a hand across his face.

"We have a shot?" Puck mumbled to Rachel.

She nodded. "Yes, Noah, we do," Rachel replied glancing at Santana who winked.

"Great," he shrugged with a grin and held her waist making her gasp. Like in a movie he dipped her and kissed her, whistles and cheers breaking across the choir room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews?<strong>_


End file.
